


Painted

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From a prompt asking for Roman finding out Virgil has multiple tattoos hidden under his clothes, College AU.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Painted

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt asking for Roman finding out Virgil has multiple tattoos hidden under his clothes, College AU.

“But I don’t _wanna_ go to the gym!” Virgil whines, and Roman is torn between telling him off for being annoying and kissing him for being adorable, like, always. “Can’t we just stay here and hang out some more? You’re gonna be so busy with your rehearsals real soon…” His pout is something else that makes Roman want to kiss him. It’s nice to see how free he is these days- last semester when they’d first met, well before they’d started dating, had been a whole different story. 

“Come on, it’ll be good for us. Exercise, aren’t you always saying it’s good for your brain too? Please? Please please _ple_ -”

Virgil groans loudly, rolling onto his back on Roman’s bed and flinging an arm dramatically over his eyes. “ _Fine_. But you’ll have to lend me some clothes. I don’t do gyms.” 

Roman is more than happy to oblige by dressing his boyfriend up, and gets busy rummaging around in his closet for a spare top and pair of exercise shorts. He avoids the temptation to give Virgil the bright neon options and goes for an old pair of black shorts and a nice plain grey shirt. It’ll be a tiny bit loose on Virgil, but should do the trick just fine. Roman personally prefers his gym-wear skintight (which he’s privately hoping Virgil will be at least a little bit impressed by) but he can imagine it’s not to everyone’s taste. 

“Here, try these,” he says, throwing them at Virgil, who promptly peels his shirt off without thinking about it. 

And it’s… 

Well it’s the first time he’s seen Virgil without a shirt, which is notable on its own, but honestly it’s the ink that makes him stumble and blink furiously, making sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. 

Virgil stops, feeling him staring and looks at him warily. “…What? What’s wrong?” He asks immediately, shoulders hunching in as he obviously realises the same thing as Roman. He’s lifting the top to clutch to his chest self-consciously when Roman’s cheeks bloom pink and he darts forwards to halt Virgil’s hands where they are, meeting his eyes. 

“Wait, wait- I just… Jeez, stormcloud, you have _tattoos_! And like, _so many_.” 

“Um, yeah? I swear I like, I swear I must’ve told you…? Didn’t I? It’s not- is it okay?” Virgil looks nervous and Roman sits next to him and kisses his temple to reassure him quickly. 

“Sweetheart, it couldn’t be any more okay. They’re… _gorgeous_. Just like you.” Any chance to be cheesy must be taken, it’s a fundamental part of who Roman is, and Virgil doesn’t even wince this time. He does start to shyly smile, ducking his head, though, but Roman tips his chin up and steals a sweet kiss. “I don’t think I want to go to the gym anymore,” he admits, and together they laugh softly, noses brushing. “I wanna hear all about these instead.” 

Virgil grins at him, relaxed again at last. “God, if you’re like this from seeing these, just wait until you see my hip and thigh piece.” 

“… _There’s more?!”_


End file.
